Updated Ranger Files
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The main teams in the MMPRJLA Universe


_**Disclaimer: **__Saban, DC, Columbia/Sony, WB. This is a roster of all active teams in the MMPR/JLA universe. The teams showcased here are definitely active. Others, such as Lightspeed Rescue, SPD, Time Force, Geo, and Lost Galaxy exist, as do the VR Troopers and the Mystic Knights. Turbo is Geo in this universe, and Ninja Storm does not exist. Morphin and Zeo are part of (respectively), the Justice League of America and the New Teen Titans, and Geo is under Young Justice. This covers the teams in the MMPR/JLA universe, and all are presently in action there. 90 of the photos here come from Nak's Power Rangers. That being said, here is the complete MMPR/JLA…_

**POWER RANGERS TEAM ROSTERS compiled by C.A. Turner**

_**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers:**_

Group Affiliation: Justice League Of America

Name: Zachary (Zack) David Taylor

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Black MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Mastodon

Thunder Totem Animal: Lion

Ninja Totem Animal: Mustang

Weapons: Blade Blaster and Power Axe

Special Vehicle: Black Shark Cycle

Zords: Mastodon Dinozord, Lion Thunderzord, and Mustang Ninjazord

Name: Kimberly Ann Hart

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Pink MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Pterodactyl

Thunder Totem Animal: Firebird

Ninja Totem Animal: Crane

Weapons: Blade Blaster and Power Bow

Special Vehicle: Pink Shark Cycle

Zords: Pterodactyl Dinozord, Firebird Thunderzord, and Crane Ninjazord

Name: Billy Cranston

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Blue MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Triceratops

Thunder Totem Animal: Unicorn

Ninja Totem Animal: Wolf

Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Lance, Green Lantern Power Ring and Power Battery

Special Vehicles: Blue Shark Cycle

Zords: Triceratops Dinozord, Unicorn Thunderzord, and Wolf Ninjazord

Name: Trini Kwan

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Yellow MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Sabre Tooth Tiger

Thunder Totem Animal: Griffin

Ninja Totem Animal: Bear

Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Daggers, and Chakram

Special Vehicles: Yellow Shark Cycle

Zords: Sabretooth Dinozord, Griffin Thunderzord, and Bear Ninjazord

Name: Jason Lee Scott

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Red MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Tyrrannosaurus

Thunder Totem Animal: Red Dragon

Ninja Totem Animal: Ape

Weapons: Blade Blaster and Power Sword

Special Vehicle: Red Shark Cycle

Zords: Tyrrannosaurus Dinozord, Red Dragon Thunderzord, and Ape Ninjazord

Name: Samantha Dean

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Purple MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Stegosaurus

Thunder Totem Animal: Chimera

Ninja Totem Animal: Medusa

Weapons: Blade Blaster, Dragon Dagger, and Sonic Slings

Special Vehicle: Purple Shark Cycle

Zords: Stegosaurus Dinonzord, Chimera Thunderzord, and Medusa Ninjazord

Name: Tommy Oliver

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the Justice League of America in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: White MMPR Ranger

Dino Totem Animal: Velociraptor

Thunder Totem Animal: White Tiger

Ninja Totem Animal: Falcon

Weapons: Saba

Special Vehicle: White Shark Cycle

Zords: White Tiger Thunderzord and White Falcon Ninjazord

_**Power Rangers ZEO:**_

Group Affiliation: New Teen Titans

Name: Katherine Hilliard

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger I: Pink

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO I Power Shield

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord I and Super ZEO Zord I

Name: Tanya Sloan

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger II: Yellow

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO II Power Nunchucks

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord II and Super ZEO Zord II

Name: Rocky DeSantos

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger III: Blue

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO III Power Axes

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord III and Super ZEO Zord III

Name: David Trueheart

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger IV: Black

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO IV Power Hatchets

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord IV and Super ZEO Zord IV

Name: Adam Park

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger V: Red

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO V Power Sword

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord V, Red Battlezord, and Super ZEO Zord V

Name: Jamie Zedden

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: ZEO Ranger VI: Purple

Weapons: ZEO Laser, ZEO Sword, and ZEO VI Sword of Fire

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: ZEO Zord VI, and Super ZEO Zord VI

Name: Trey

Planet of Birth: Triforia

Current Mission: To aid the New Teen Titans in their quest to stop the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Gold Ranger

Weapons: Golden Power Staff

Special Vehicle: ZEO Jet Cycle

Zords: Pyramidas and Warrior Wheel

_**ThunderCats**___

Group Affiliation: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

_Note: ThunderCats currently mentored by MMPR, and can also access Ninja forms_

Name: Keith Partridge

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Red Lion ThunderCat

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, Thunder Claw/Shield, and Thunder Sword

Special Vehicle: Red ThunderCycle

Zord: Red Lion Thunderzord and Red Shogunzord

Name: Laurie Partridge

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Pink Cheetah ThunderCat

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, and ThunderBow

Special Vehicle: Pink ThunderCycle

Zords: Pink Cheetah Thunderzord and Pink Shogunzord

Name: Christopher Partridge

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Black Leopard ThunderCat

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, and ThunderAxe

Special Vehicle: Black ThunderCycle

Zords: Black Leopard Thunderzord and Black Shogunzord

Name: Tracy Partridge

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Yellow Cougar ThunderCat

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, and Thunderdaggers

Special Vehicle: Yellow ThunderCycle

Zords: Yellow Cougar Thunderzord and Yellow Shogunzord

Name: Bill Engvall

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Blue Tiger ThunderCat

Special Vehicle: Blue ThunderCycle

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, and ThunderLance

Zords: Blue Tiger Thunderzord and Blue Shogunzord

Name: Steven Hyde

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: White Jaguar ThunderCat

Weapons: Thunder Blaster, Thunder Claw/Shield, and Thunder Sabre

Special Vehicle: White ThunderCycle

Zord: White Jaguar Thunderzord and White Shogunzord

_**Power Rangers in Space:**_

Name: Andros

Planet of Birth: KO-35

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Red Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Spiral Sabre

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, and Red Voyagerzord

Name: T.J. Johnson

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Blue Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Astro Axe

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord and Blue Voyagerzord

Name: Carlos DeSantos

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Black Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Lunar Lance

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord and Black Voyagerzord

Name: Cassie Chan

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Pink Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Satellite Stunner

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord and Pink Voyagerzord

Name: Ashley Hammond

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Yellow Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Star Slinger

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord and Yellow Voyagerzord

Name: Zhane

Planet of Birth: KO-35

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Silver Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Super Silverizer

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Delta Megazord and MegaWinger

Name: Aisha Campbell

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To rescue Zordon from Dark Specter.

Ranger Power: Purple Space Ranger

Weapons: Astro Blaster and Battlestar Boomerang

Special Vehicle: Galaxy Glider

Zords: Astro Megazord and Purple Voyagerzord

_**Power Rangers Wild Force:**_

Name: Cole Evans

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Red Blazing Lion Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, Lion Claw, Wings Of Animaria

Special Vehicle: Wild Force Rider, Red Lion Cycle

Zords: Red Lionzord, Red Falconzord

Name: Taylor Earhardt

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Yellow Soaring Eagle Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and Eagle Sword

Special Vehicle: Yellow Eagle Cycle

Zords: Yellow Eaglezord, Black and White Bearzords, and Armadillozord

Name: Danny Delgado

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Black Iron Bison Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and Bison Axe

Special Vehicle: Black Bison Cycle

Zords: Black Bisonzord and Rhinozord

Name: Alyssa Enrille

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: White Noble Tiger Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and White Tiger Baton

Special Vehicle: White Tiger Cycle

Zords: White Tigerzord and Elephantzord

Name: Max Cooper

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Blue Surging Shark Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and Blue Shark Fighting Fins

Special Vehicle: Blue Shark Cycle

Zords: Blue Sharkzord and Giraffezord

Name: Paige Matthews

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Purple Cunning Cheetah Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and Purple Cheetah Crossbow

Special Vehicle: Purple Cheetah Cycle

Zords: Purple Cheetahzord and Deerzord

Name: Merrick Balitou

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect earth from the evil Master Org.

Ranger Power: Silver Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger

Weapons: Crystal Sabre, and Silver Wolf revolver

Special Vehicle: Silver Wolf Cycle

Zords: Silver Wolfzord, Alligatorzord, and Hammerheadzord

_**Power Rangers Dino Thunder:**_

Name: Conner McKnight

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Red Tyranno Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Tyranno Lance, Shield Of Triumph, and Battlizer

Special Vehicle: Red Tyranno Cycle

Zords: Red TyrannoZord and Mesodon Megazord

Name: Kira Ford

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Yellow Ptera Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Ptera Grips

Special Vehicle: Yellow Ptera Cycle

Zords: Yellow PteraZord

Name: Ethan James

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Blue Tricera Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Tricera Shield

Special Vehicle: Blue Tricera Cycle and Tricera Hovercraft

Zords: Blue TriceraZord

Name: Eric Forman

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Black Brachio Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Brachio Staff

Special Vehicle: Brachio ATV

Zords: Black BrachioZord

Name: Donna Pinciotti

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: Pink Sabretooth Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Sabretooth Power Bow

Special Vehicle: Pink Sabretooth Dino Cycle

Zords: Pink SabretoothZord

Name: Trent Fernandez

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet Earth from the forces of evil.

Ranger Power: White Drago Dino Thunder Ranger

Weapons: Drago Dagger

Special Vehicle: White Drago ATV

Zords: White DragoZord and Purple StegaZord

_**Power Rangers Mystic Force:**_

Name: Nick Russell

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Red Phoenix Mystic Ranger (Fire)

Weapons: Red MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: Red Digibroom, Magicycle

Zords: Red Phoenixzord and Catastros

Name: Vida Rocca

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Pink Sprite Mystic Ranger (wind)

Weapons: Pink MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: Pink Digibroom

Zords: Pink Spritezord

Name: Xander Bly

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Green Minotaur Mystic Ranger (earth)

Weapons: Green MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: Green Digibroom

Zords: Green Minotaurzord

Name: Charlie 'Chip' Thorn

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Yellow Garuda Mystic Ranger (lightning)

Weapons: Yellow MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: Yellow Digibroom

Zords: Yellow Garudazord

Name: Madison Rocca

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Blue Mermaid Mystic Ranger (water)

Weapons: Blue MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: Blue Digibroom

Zords: Blue Mermaidzord

Name: Udonna

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: White Snow Mystic Ranger (winter weather)

Weapons: White MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: White Digibroom

Zords: none as yet

Name: Daggeron

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Solaris Knight Mystic Ranger (power of the sun)

Weapons: White MagiStaff

Special Vehicle: unknown

Zords: Solaris MegaZord

_**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive**_

Name: Mack Hartford

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Red Overdrive Ranger

Weapons: Laser pistol, Drive Lance

Special Vehicle: Red DriveMax Cycle

Zords: Red DriveMax DumpDriver

Name: Rose Ortiz

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Pink Overdrive Ranger

Weapons: Laser pistol, Drive Geyser

Special Vehicle: Pink DriveMax Cycle

Zords: Pink DriveMax SubDriver

Name: Will Aton

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Black Overdrive Ranger

Weapons: Laser pistol, Drive Slammer

Special Vehicle: Black DriveMax Cycle

Zords: Black DriveMax StealthDriver

Name: Veronica (Ronny) Robinson

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Yellow Overdrive Ranger

Weapons: Laser pistol, Drive Claws

Special Vehicle: Yellow DriveMax Cycle

Zords: Yellow DriveMax SpeedDriver

Name: Dax Lo

Planet of Birth: Earth

Current Mission: To protect the planet from the forces of magical evil.

Ranger Power: Blue Overdrive Ranger

Weapons: Laser pistol, Drive Claws

Special Vehicle: Blue DriveMax Cycle

Zords: Blue DriveMax AeroDriver

Other Ranger teams: ON Earth, in present:

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**_

Members: Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Chad Lee, Kelsey Winslow, Carolyn Pierpoint.

_**Power Rangers Time Force**_

Members: Wesley Collins, Jennifer Scott, Lucas Kendall, Eric Meyers, Katie Walker, Trip.

_**Power Rangers GEO**_

Team Affiliation: Young Justice

Members: Justin Steed, Karen Peel, Franklin Park, Kris Thomas, Kay Thomas, Mark Stanton.

_**25 years into future:**_

_**Power Rangers SPD**_

Members: Jack Landors, Sydney Drew, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, Sky Tate, Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger, Dr Kathryn 'Kat' Manx, Omega Ranger.


End file.
